My Bestfriends Man
by writtensymphony
Summary: Rose finds herself where she never thought she'd be suck at summaries just read it
1. Chapter 1

When you think about who are and what you want in life, how often is it that the first face you think of isn't the Russian god nor is it the drunken prince…but instead it's the snarky, know it all, big mouth, hot headed jerk off dating your best friend. That doesn't happen very often if you ask me, and how often exactly, do you act on that awkward desire? I can tell you right now…not very. So how exactly do you end up falling for a hot headed douche bag like Christian Ozera? Well, it surely isn't easy but not everything has to make sense now does it? Now this all started after my bond with Lissa was broken, Dimitri had just left my room and I was left the sit in bed waiting for something to happen or someone to enter. It was simply TOO quiet. Taking advantage of this awkward silence I removed myself from my bed and began to run the water to a nice steamy bath. Just as I'd undressed and sunk into the tub a light knock on my door made me groan inwardly and sink farther into the water.

"Come in," I called out, thinking it was Dimitri back with more of his Russian remedies. The door opened and I listened as the door pushed over the plush fabric.

"Where are you?" that was most defiantly not Dimitri.

"Shit!" I shouted plunging completely under the water, hoping he'd go away. Instead the footsteps got closer and closer until they hit the linoleum of the bathroom.

"ROSE! Are you okay?" I went to answer while under the water and ended up inhaling an entire lung full of soapy water causing me the flail spastily, who would've thought…the great Rosemarie Hathaway would die from accidently drowning herself in her own tub. Just as this thought was crossing my mind a pair or pale hands plunged into the water and pulled me completely out the water. For a few seconds I just coughed up water and thanked god for air. That was until I noticed that Christian Ozera…was holding me bridal style….completely naked against his chest. He seemed to notice at the same time I did because his face lit up and he dropped me back in the tub. Water splashed everywhere drenching him and every dry towel or piece of clothing in that room.

"CHRISTIAN GET OUT YOU IDOT!" without a smart remark to be heard from his quivering lips he turned around and darted out the room slamming both doors behind him. I sighed. Well so much for bath time, so I removed myself from the tub and snuck into my bedroom for something dry. As soon as I was covered in a towel I locked the door and went to work looking for underwear. Another knock at the door made me jump and I started sweating like a whore in church. What if it was Christian? What did he want to say to me? What if it was Dmitri and he already heard? Will he believe it was a mistake? I shakily got up trying to control my heart rate. It was nothing, calm down I told myself. I opened the door and there stood Adrian. He was obviously drunk and he smelt like he bathed in cigarette butts this morning.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, still wrapped in my towel. He stumbled a little and shook his head no. Then he turned and walked away; dismissing that as weird I closed the door and got dressed before anyone else decided to show up.


	2. Chapter 2: Christian POV

Unforgettable was the only word that could be used for the majestic creature known as rose. Even weeks later I was huddled in my room trying to erase the image of her many succulent curves and planes all laid out in my arms…I shook my head a number of times and attempted –for the millionth time- to in vision Lissa, to feel her beautiful soft skin against my arms, but my senses were insulted by the petty comparison and punished me for even attempting to pass her for decent. My entire body screamed for her wanting her just one more time, but this time completely. A knock at the door interrupted my sick thoughts and I groaned inwardly. Who dare disturb me mentally undressing Rose. Even though I'd done it a thousand times it still pissed me off that I was interrupted.

"What!" I shouted annoyed peering through the peephole. Someone's thumb was in-front of the small hole so I was forced to open the door to see who stood there. It was Rose and Lissa. I opened my door and let them in, careful to hide my waist behind the door.

"Why have you been avoiding Lissa?" Rose demanded. I felt my eyes roaming from her beautiful eyes down to her throat…indecent thoughts ran through my mind and I had to clear my throat when she began pressing for an answer.

"Oh uh, I uh…I've been busy…working on an um surprise," I stammered, she glared at me and for the first time I glanced at Lissa who was watching me with a very intense gaze. I could feel her trying to get in my head. Her platinum hair was swaying slightly in-front of her face keeping my view of her face obstructed. I felt a hole, popped into my subconscious and the look on her cute face showed that she'd gotten in seconds before I forced her out again.

"Oh my god…" she whispered I bit my lip until she got louder.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she kept chanting it like a mantra until she was screaming and neither of us could calm her down.

"What's wrong," I asked her, hoping that if I played innocent Rose wouldn't destroy me.

"Lissa are you okay?" Rose asked gently, "have you been taking your medication?"

"I don't need my medicine! It's not my fault! It's-"

"Lissa maybe we should take you to the nurse," I interjected calmly, "it looks like spirit is taking over again."

She glared bullets at me and cursed me to hell but I picked her up and began to lead her to the nurse. Rose followed me; concern for her best-friend was engulfing her as we walked down the long pathway. Once we got to the nurse she was so amped up they had to sedate her in order to do a check up on her. Rose was hesitant to leave her side, but the nurse and I convinced her it'd be a good thirty-six hours before she even rolled over again.

"I mean she was fine before we got to your room and then she just lost it," Rose told me. As awful as this will sound I didn't care. There was one thing important and it was the girl walking beside me. I ran my hands through my rich black hair and watched her every movement from the way her neck slightly twitched when she swallowed to the way her chest moved slightly as she took her first breath.

"That's weird I admit," I lied, "maybe there's something in my room that sets her off." She took this suggestion and turned it over in her mind.

"Do you mind if I come in later and investigate?"

"Not at all, I want Lissa to be safe in my room," translation I want to get you in my room.

"Okay cool, I'll be over around seven," she decided before turning to leave.

"What are you doing until then?" I asked her. Please say nothing, please say nothing.

"I have a date with Dimitri," she said instead. I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Oh, cool have fun with your pedophile," that comment was have snarky and half bitterness and by the look on her face she heard it.

"Nice day to you too," she muttered before walking away, her long brown hair swishing as she walked. She'd be mine if I had to lock her in my closet. Funny part? I'm not joking.

Okay sorry It's not very long and thank you for the reviews and favorites hahaha glad you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

ROSE POV

I got to Christians door and stopped. I'd been hoping that Dimirti and I could've …yeah but instead he left me, as usual, hungry and begging for more. It was almost like he didn't want my virginity. I sighed and knocked on Christian's door; I had work to do. It took a while for the door the fling open and reveal my pale vampire friend standing in his jeans drying behind his ears with a hand towel. I took a moment to give him an appropriate once over, admiring the glistening droplets on his chest.

"Take a picture," he laughed, "it'll last longer." With that knocking me from my dazed position I pushed him out my way and surveyed the room. The bench-press in the far left corner of the room, still staked with weights, corrected my assumption that he'd just come from the shower to, he'd been working out. Even better.

"How much can you bench?" I asked still checking the room for any suggestion that the wards had broken allowing in the darkness of Lissa's mind.

"Not much," he mused, "somewhere around 175 to 200." I glared at him that was twenty more then I could lift regularly. He chuckled again.

"Whatever," I grunted annoyed. So far nothing was out of the ordinary and a whispering in the back of my mind came pressing through. I tried focusing on it, but it was so blurry I couldn't until I recognized the strained voice belonged to Lissa. 'Not…spirit…check….Ozera' I whipped around and pushed him into a wall. It all happened so quick he didn't have room to stop me. In seconds I had a stake to his neck swearing that if he didn't answer my demands I would personally spill his blood and suffer any consequence with a brilliant smile.

"She saw uh…she broke into my mind and she uh saw…some things…" he stammered. I glared harder, pressing the stake to his pale neck, my glare intensified and he swallowed hard again. I watched his eyes flicker downward a couple times landing an inch or two under my collarbone.

"Answer me!" I demanded. He licked his lips and cleared his throat.

"She saw me thinking about…you." It was simple but nonetheless I released him, sliding my stake back into the pouch where it belonged.

"What about me," the demand was softer, but still dignified. He flushed a deep red color and it made me do the same in return. He advanced closer to me, looming over me and casting a thin shadow. I felt my heart rate speed up; the wave of emotion I'd felt when Dimitri's fingers left my body, washed over me once again. Christian's ice blue eyes roamed over the limited length of my body and I held my breath in anticipation. He bent down…and tilted my chin with his thin fingers until my mouth was brushing against his lips. With the anticipation killing me I leaned into Christian, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. No one mattered at that moment. Neither Lissa nor Dimitri could make me break this kiss. I'd always secretly found Christian appealing, because of his attitude and beautiful eyes but now I was acting on it. Christian took the kiss to a separate level quickly, scooping me up in a bridal position and leading me to his bedroom. Every nerve in my body was pulsating and I wanted more. More than I knew I should enjoy.

"Yes," he breathed, "or no" I knew exactly what he was talking about and I knew I wanted to say no. I knew this was wrong, but really who would find out? No one. So I nodded and continued our kiss. He laid me down on his bed and smiled down at me like he'd won his prize and a glint of pure unadulterated lust was shining in his eyes. Christian won.

A loud boom jolted me and I woke up in Christian's bed my body sore and red in places. I could feel the holes on my neck still trying to heal and I felt weaker than usual. I got up and threw my legs over the side of the bed and jumped as another thud, louder than the first, shook the room.

"You bastard!" that sounded like Dimitri, I jumped up and quickly threw on one of Christians discarded t-shirts. Dimitri had Christian pinned to the wall a fist poised directly in-front of his face.

"What's going on? Dimitri put him down!"

"Why should I, you're my …my uh…my…you know what you are!" he raged. His tanned face got red and he grabbed me by my arms and shook me.

"You can't even call me your girlfriend you bastard!" I yelled smacking the shit out of him and releasing myself. He stared at me with hurt in his eyes and held his cheek, in a cliché display of betrayal.

"You who-" the word hadn't fully left his mouth when Christian's fist slammed into Dimitri's jaw. Dimitri barely stumbled before he turned on his heels and in one swift movement sent a punch to Christian's gut and I acted on instinct grabbing Dimitri's shoulder and throwing him on his back. I stood in-front of Christian and withdrew my stake.

"How could you do this…" Dimitri murmured tears brimmed at the edge of his eyes and I glared at him. Pussy.

"They're more important," was all I said to him and he turned to leave. He pushed the TV. off the stand and screamed a loud Russian curse before slamming the door and storming away. Shit.


	4. Dimka's revenge

DPOV

I stormed out the room and down the hall. It was illegal to hurt a moroi but in that moment I couldn't want anything more. "I love you Dimitri," as many times as she'd uttered those sweet three two words to me I'd never seen myself in this position. Catching my Roza with another man. My anger fueled and I was seconds from turning around and going back for round two, were I would not be so easily persuaded. I growled I had Lissa to thank for me finding out this major discovery and I decided to go see her now. Time to get even.

_~*Flashback*~_

"_Belikov?" the knock came after the words and I turned around. I'd been standing in my living room of my suite looking for my country western CD's when he'd interrupted my diligent search. _

"_Yeah Alto," It was Stan, Rose's sworn enemy since she returned to the academy. We were on speaking terms, but since I was always around Rose I didn't see very much of him. _

"_Princess Lissa has requested your presence," he told me watching my every move. Typical guardian, "she's in the clinic and she said it was urgent." I grunted and made my way to the door leaving my search to continue later on that day. Once I arrived at the clinic there was a short five minute wait before I could see the last Dragomir princess. She was sitting up in bed; her pale hair a mess no doubt from the fight she allegedly out up earlier and she looked royally pissed. _

"_Yes your-"_

"_It's Rose," she snapped quickly, "I think she may be cheating with Dimitri." Well she cut to the chase. I cleared my throat._

"_Impossible Rose was with me all night," I objected. She rolled her eyes again. _

"_And where is she now? Look I was in Christian's head and he was imagining the two of them having sex. The details were too vivid to be from plain imagination," I twirled my thumbs inside the jacket pocket of my duster. _

"_That bastard!" I shouted, she laid a hand on my wrist and told me to go check Christian's room and report back any information I had on the subject. I did. With twenty feet until the door I heard slight moaning. I shook my head no way that was Rose._

"_Oh Christian!" a female moaned again. I felt bad for Lissa Christian really was cheating on her. I listened harder I owed it to Lissa to give her a full and thorough explanation. The moaning intensified and I felt dirty listening in on this private affair. _

"_Oh my god Rose I'm gonna-"he stopped short screaming in pleasure. No way there's another Rose at this school? Wait until I tell Lissa, "Rosemarie Hathaway that…was amazing."_

_I felt my heart sinking and I couldn't pick it back up, no not my Rose no way. I refuse to let it happen. I turned on my heels, but not before I heard the other Rose say, 'you better not tell anyone because if this gets back to Dimitri I'll kill you.' With a new found fire under my butt I ran off, back to tell Lissa and she scowled._

"_That bitch,"_

_~*End flashback*~_

Revenge was defiantly necessary and I wouldn't let her crime go unpunished. When I got to the clinic she was on the phone with Rose. She sounded happy, but her face couldn't be farther from the truth.

"So you didn't do a thing while I was up here in this boring clinic?" she pressed I heard Rose's response on the other end of the line chipper as could be.

_Nope not a thing._

"Well that sucks anyways I gotta go, the nurse is here," Lissa lied, seeing me from the corner of her eye.

_Alright feel better, love you Lis bye._

"Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

ROSE POV

"I think we screwed up," Chris mumbled rotating his shoulder. I glared at him and ran my fingers through my dark brown hair. He only THINKS we screwed up. Wow. I turned around to find my clothes ripped and thrown to opposite corners of the room. The worst victim was my favorite lace bra. Christian had been struggling removing it and he ended up ripping it apart in some type of frenzy. I sighed. I liked that bra. My panties were lost to the world and everyone in it and I couldn't possibly go back to my room limping and in destroyed jeans. That boy knew how to get what he wanted.

"Here's your t-shirt," he said shyly. From his fingertips was a rag with arm holes and I sighed.

"You're gonna have to go back to my room and get my some more clothes," I concluded. He laughed at me and took my keys from their place semi under the bed. I rolled my eyes and decided to get in the shower. The only soap he had was for men and I couldn't very well get out the shower and call him (since I left my cell at home) so I used his Axe and called it a day. (_**A.n. yes every sexy guy has to wear Axe? Problem XDD**_) when I got out he was just getting back to his room. By now I was over him seeing me nude and just walked out the bathroom. His at first pained expression relaxed and stared until I took the clothes from his hands.

"See something you liked Pyro?" I snorted. He snorted and nodded still somewhat hypnotized. I rolled my eyes despite the blush spreading over my tanned cheeks and he knocked the clothes from my hands.

"You don't really need those right now," he decided grabbing me and nearly throwing me onto his bed. First it was just kissing, and as bad as that is, Dimitri didn't step into my mind even once. Lissa made it in, but I quickly decided she would defiantly live. She got everything she wanted it wouldn't hurt her to share. Christian, being the asshole he was, didn't ask my permission and crawled on top of me. His grip on my wrists was firm, but the pain was erotic in a way. Next thing you know it was last night all over again until we both simultaneously orgasmed and I sighed in bliss.

_LISSA_

An insane sensation took over me once I was talking to Dimitri about our revenge. I felt myself leaving my own body until I was looking up into the eyes of Christian Ozera. His pale face was red from exertion and he looked so close and then boom…I was filled. A firm hand grabbed my shoulder and the smell of Axe (_**A.N, told ya!**_) wafted around me and I came back to reality. I was inside of Rose's mind and she just DID my man. Dimitri stared at me with concern in his deep brown eyes and I felt my body trembling like crazy. I yanked the I.V. out of my arm and in one swift motion sliced my arm using the thin butterfly needle. I screamed, but not from the physical rage. There was darkness in me that I was no longer able to control. A dark laugh filled me and I shot up from the bed.

"Her ass is mine,"

**ROSE **

I LAY UNDER Christian for a while feeling his warmth on me until he kissed me and lifted himself up. I was starving.

"Hey uh…thanks," Christian murmured awkwardly shaking my hand. What was this some kind of business agreement? I was too dizzy from blood loss and endorphins to really snap so I nodded and laid back down on him. He looked shocked until he realized just how high I probably was right then. He shook me.

"C'mon Rose, we have to get you back to your room," he urged shaking me. I lifted myself up the blanket sliding down off my body and Christian gulped. From our proximity I could feel him getting more and more excited.

"We should do this again sometime," he suggested bashfully. I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean like fuck-buddies?" I asked bluntly. He laughed and nodded a little. This time I laughed and he flinched, I shook my head no at him and kissed him again.

"I don't see why not," I decided amused. He smiled and let his eyes roam over me again. I could see him debating so I got up and went for my clothes.

"Is that a limp I see?" he chuckled. It was true I was limping it's like he didn't know I was a virgin when he went in so carelessly.

"I WAS a virgin you asshole," I bit back. The high was wearing off and I was a bit grouchy now.

"You were a what!" He yelled. A look of guilt spread across his face he looked absolutely mortified. He didn't know that? I could see how I missed that tiny detail. Why did it even matter?

"I'm so sorry Rose," he said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pyro, chill it's all right," I grunted he didn't seem to take that to heart at all. I rolled my eyes and got dressed, "it was consensual it doesn't matter," I assured him. He gulped and stood up putting on his underwear and searched for his pants. He stayed quiet. I shrugged and started to walk out. He'd live.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" he asked after a few seconds when my stomach growled, "my treat." I shrugged. When was Rose Hathaway ever known to let down food? A blur of apricot shot past us and into the building beside us. Only a few seconds later did the smell of Clove cigarettes and Vodka race past us. Instinct got the better of me and I followed the drunken moroi into the guest housing. We followed the smell up the stairs to the second floor were Adrian lay in a heap. He was crouched over something and at the last second I realized it was a weaker moroi. I grabbed Adrian by his shoulder and threw him across the room to find Jill, Lissa's new found sister drained of her blood. A single trickle fell down her neck and I watched the life leave from her eyes. I turned around and faced Adrian. His green eyes were ringed with red and I chocked on a sob. Not Adrian…the life in his eyes and stance was gone he was no longer fun loving Adrian Ivashkov…but now a deadly strigoi. Christian gulped.

"Uh Rose?" he called. I noticed what he was going to say the second I reached for my stake.

"Your stakes in my room," I cursed loudly and pushed Christian forward before making a run for it up the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me. Adrian, of course was faster and he laughed as we tried to escape and then he took Christian and turned him before I could open my mouth the scream.

_**A.N I HOPE YOU LIKED IT I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN I PROMISE BUT ONLY IF I GET FIVE MEASLY REVIEWS AND BTW CHEALSEABAYBAY ILY YOU COMMENT ALL THE TIME AND YOU DESERVE LIFE! **_


	6. Chapter 6: iM ALIVE

CHRIS POV

I felt consciousness falling from me as I had my blood drained from me in one long suck. Rose jumped into action, knocking me free and jumping in head first to save me. Weak and disoriented I felt myself losing more blood through my open wounds. I found to keep my eyes open knowing my only hope was Rose, but soon darkness took me and I slipped into cold oblivion.

Sooner, or later…not sure which one…my eyes opened in a stark white room. I couldn't remember anything and my body ached. The first person to come into view was Rose. She stared at me in awe and confusion as I groaned in misery. Before I could find my voice she was hugging me, bold huge tears rolling down her face into my shoulder she sobbed. I just stared at her in confusion this was awkward, but doable. I didn't have time to ask what was wrong because Lissa and Dimitri both came in Belikov looking genuinely concerned and Lissa barely looking. Rose however kept sobbing like someone had died. I searched for my voice, to find I couldn't find it. So I decided to touch her…but my hand went through her back. I panicked. What was happening? Was I-

"Roza, he's dead," Dimitri cooed pulling her from my body I choked, dead? No that was impossible I'm only 18, I was too young to die. _Apparently not _said my stupid inner voice as I stared horrified at my translucent body.

"Rose," I whispered I couldn't speak very well and that squeak was all I could manage.

"NO HE CANT BE DEAD IT'S NOT POSSIBLE HE'S NOT DEAD," she yelled Dimitri stroked his hair before half of a smirk played on his lips. He glanced at me and he full out smiled at me, before mouthing; _my Roza. _Furry filled me and I wanted nothing more than revenge on him but all I could manage was a single word.

"ROSE," she whipped around as my voice echoed throughout the room and ran back to my cold body. More tears filled her eyes as she realized I hadn't moved.

"Chris please," she begged. I felt fainter and fainter as she begged.

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT YOU CANT LEAVE ME YOU IGNORANT..." she stopped short as light began resonating from her chest before it spread over to my cold form. I felt my entities energy draining completely before I opened my eyes for real this time. The smile on Dimitri's face vanished, but Rose's grew until she'd almost jumped onto my lap and kissed me. Lucky for us she just stopped with a hug and held me tight there.

"Oh my god…" she whispered "thank god you're all right." My only question was, "what happened?" I remembered the attack by Adrian, but nothing else. I was so confused.

"Adrian tried to change you," she murmured still holding me close to her, but I stopped him and tried to save you…but you died…" I grunted a little because the smell of her blood wafted toward me.

"Rose…" I grumbled, she was slow to respond but when she looked up she still had tears in her eyes. She quickly whipped them away and cleared her throat.

"Yeah,"

"Where is Adrian now," I asked her. She shifted a little before answering me.

"He got away," she concluded, but a determined look crossed her face, "but he won't hurt you anymore. Kirova has ordered me to guard you so long as Adrian 'lives' well that or until they give you a better guardian."

"Really," the court had already decided I didn't get a guardian, and I didn't need one…but in having her so close to me it was much easier to pursue this 'relationship' thing we had going.

"Yeah, they decided that instead of me wandering around court with no potential purpose I might as well guard you," (_**A.N, Rose isn't guarding Lissa because I so obviously hate her**_) I shrugged, I didn't have a problem with it and maybe now she could teach me to fight so I don't get my ass handed to me by a pretty boy. For the first time my attention landed on Lissa. She was staring off into nowhere as Dimitri spoke soothingly to her. I figured in being the bigger person I would call out to her.

"Hey Lissa," slowly she turned to me and I stared into her green eyes to find a demon looking back. It was no longer Lissa in her body.

"Hello." The word flowed coolly and over her tongue like venom. This wasn't even pissed mode, I was going to die by the hands of that princess over there. I ended that conversation and went back to Rose.

"So are you still going live with Belikov, or are you going to move in with me for full surveillance," I asked. She shrugged; obviously the details hadn't been worked out yet but what better time than the present.

"I don't have an extra room but you could always sleep with me or you could have the bed and I'll hit the couch," I offered, she giggled at me and turned to Dimitri. He looked at her the same way Lissa looked at me.

"I don't give a ебать what you do," He growled and I took that as permission to kidnap Rose.

Except Rose looked sad, not that she really had much right to be when she gave her virginity to her best friends boyfriend…but this wasn't the time to comment so I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and rubbed her arm.

"I'll help you get your stuff when I check out," I whispered into her ear. Lissa got up from her corner and sashayed over to me.

"You know, I was actually thinking we could go to dinner then you could come up to my room and …you know," now call me a man whore, but my boner couldn't say no when she was basically throwing herself at me. Rose glared at me hard and I gulped and smiled. I love you Rosie.

My date with Lissa was going pretty good. I must admit, she looked stunning in her baby pink mini dress. Her pale blonde hair was tied up into a bun and a few renegade hairs framed her delicate face. Suddenly my relationship with Rose seemed wrong and I sighed and took her hand.

"Liss…" I began, "I slept with your best friend," I closed my eyes tight and awaited her response to find none. She smiled at me and giggled.

"That's alright, Rosemarie is very beautiful," she said calmly. I raised an eyebrow at her but took it and left well enough alone.

"I'm sorry, it was a spur of the moment thing and her curves are so…" Lissa reached over to me and used a napkin to wipe away the drool. I blushed and she giggled.

"I only wish I had that affect on you," she sighed, and I felt compelled to lie and say that she was far more beautiful that Rose on any occasion, or in any light but she stopped me. She put her phone down, and I dismissed it as a text message from Rose.

"Can we uhm…head to my room," she asked batting her made up eyelashes. I nodded eagerly following her as she led me to the royal's side of court. She kissed me outside the door, before opening it and leading me in. she unbuttoned my shirt and left me standing shirtless in her dark room. Something cool and pointy slid down my chest. Since when was she into BDSM? I shrugged since when was I complaining.

"Getting kinky baby?" I asked, turned on. She giggled.

"No, but I think Dimitri has a better plan for you," she giggled. The lights flashed on and the stake on my chest was now pressed against my neck. Dimitri was staring at me with a vacant expression and a huge grin on his face.

"Today is the day you die,"

_**A.N. I HAD TO DO IT, AND WHY WAS SO DIMITRI SO SMUG? WHAT DID THAT SNEAKY RUSSIAN DO? WE'LL SEE NOW WONT WE? I WANT 6 REVIEWS OR NO CHAPTER and just FYI someone is dying next chapter MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_


	7. Chapter 7

My Best-Friend's Man

By: Writtensymphony

_**I realize I've been gone for like…ever! Sorry, Chelsea Jay I realize you never got the answer to your question…you will see. No one said Christian would die and I also never said it wouldn't be him so in the end you have no choice, but to wait and see. XD lucky for you today is the day life is happy again for you. Let the crazy begin!**_

**Rose POV**

I sat on Christian's bed, waiting for him to come back. I didn't know why I was even waiting, Lissa was his girlfriend, so she had priority over the girl he banged every now and again. I rolled my eyes getting up to wander around. Not like I had much else to do. The women's dorms were close enough so that's where I began my trek. Some people were having sleep overs or playing cards, others were holding men at stake point….wait a second. I peered through the loosely drawn curtains to see Christian starting warily at the enchanted stake being pointed at his heart. I wasted no time, immediately kicking in the window. Lissa didn't play helpless for once; she slammed a sundry lamp against the wall making it a weapon. I would've never known that she was such a hardcore prison lackey. She was still no threat; even with a machine gun she would pose nothing more than a minor threat to me. I twisted her dainty arm, slamming her into the wall. Christian was holding his own fairly well, continuously setting the stake on fire, so that it would be too hot to handle. Why he didn't set Dimitri on fire was a mystery to me. As if he could read my mind he set Dimitri on fire. The smell of burning flesh was repulsive at best, my stomach turned. Lissa wrenched away from me running from the fire, when I think about it that was a great idea. I grabbed Christian by the arm before dragging him away from the body, he'd recently engulfed in flames. We ran away warning everyone to evacuate the building. By the time everyone was cleared from the structure no one remembered anything it was all too crazy, no one knew who started the fire.

"I saw it happen!" one girl exclaimed, "It was coming from Lilly's room! Her boyfriend and her were having sex when they're game got out of hand, they knocked over a candle and it engulfed the entire building! That's when me and a couple other people began to warn everyone!" I didn't bother diving for the lime light, it is better that she had it than me. We were always causing trouble so I was glad someone else was dumb enough to claim it for me. Christian and I wandered off, once the crowds began to dissipate, not wanting to disappear before anyone else did. We headed to the café to unwind; I could definitely go for a French vanilla cappuccino right now. He paid for them, and then we picked a spot.

"Whoa…that's…I should've known that was going to happen," he admitted.

"I shouldn't have let you go without SOME sort of supervision or protection," I huffed. He shrugged.

"I wonder if everyone got out okay,"

A messenger woman came rushing into the café with a terrified expression on her face.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?"

"Yes,"

"Vasilissa has run away,"

"Runaway…where? How? I thought this place was heavily guarded?" I demanded.

"She must've compelled the guards! We have no idea how she escaped, but the video camera by the gates shows she has." Lissa was off her meds, if I left her to do as she pleased she may turn out like Adrian had. This called for another impromptu adventure. I couldn't believe I was going to be forced to hunt her down…but then again I couldn't leave her to her own devices lest the whole outside world be subjected to her darkness. All this came off me deciding to sleep with her man. I looked at him, he was hot as hell. Eh, the world being in peril was worth it. Having the chance to sleep with such a man was all I needed, I'd search for her tomorrow. Tonight I was going to sleep with him again, and I was gonna enjoy it.


End file.
